Various electronic devices (e.g., input/output processors) receive data and process the data in some fashion. The electronic devices require power to perform their operations. When the electronic devices are not receiving signals they may be put in a sleep or deep sleep mode where some or all of the power sources are turned off in order to conserve power. When a signal is detected the electronic devices may come out of the sleep or deep sleep mode. The circuitry to detect the signal may be located on the board and may include capacitors, resistors and a comparator. Once the signal is detected the board may provide the various power sources to the electronic devices so that the electronic devices can process the incoming data.
Implementing signal detect circuitry on the electronic device die may reduce the number of board components and thus save money. However, implementing signal detect circuitry on the die requires power for the circuitry which reduces the effect of putting the circuit in sleep or deep sleep mode to save power.